Celastrus Scandens
by Divine Calibur
Summary: [Repost of Oasis/Set after Atem's first sacrifice.] Forsaking her duty as High Priestess of the Millennium Ring under the reign of Pharaoh Seth, Mana journeys across a vast wilderness as she recounts the events leading to Atem's demise.


**This is a one shot story I had come up with. I have edited it in many places to make it seem more profound. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><em><strong> Italicized words refer to flashbacks. <strong>_

* * *

><p>Particles of specked dust clouded her vision.<p>

Huff. Huff.

Her face was completely veiled, save for the sparkling teal orbs; all she could see was sand that stretched far beyond the horizon. Evident lassitude manifested itself by hovering over her fragile deteriorating body.

Infiltration was in progress.

Sinew, joint, tendon and ligament callously smeared and drowned out by a foreign translucent substance. They had utterly failed to conceal signs of degeneration. Mechanical processes were languishing. Limbs trembled in consistent synchronicity. Both throat and lips dry and cracked longing to quench malevolent dehydration.

It was crucial to cope with the intensity of the desert heat let alone the vast expanse of wilderness that lay before her.

Nearly choking up some tears, she continued to press forwards in huge strides. Crumpling her beige garments tightly with her delicate fingers while violently brushing off the sand that tarnished her, she managed to conjure a protective barrier over herself with the staff that was passed down to her by her late master.

It required excruciating effort to set it up. It would probably take days to replenish the lost manna and Ka. Even as everything seemed to swirl into an obstacle her frail knees were reluctant to let go even if it was aimless walking without any goal inasmuch was adequate.

Nevertheless the sand was overbearing enough to throw her balance off course. Her magic was drained to the point she was unable to summon her ka.

Sweat trickled down her brow. Squinting her eyes, she fixed them on the desolate expanse that lay beyond her reach.

Her only ally a dormant flicker of hope.

Originally a tower that was formed by valuable time and memories pertaining to both her and _him._ Built upon the unshakable foundation of mutual trust and reliance as chief cornerstones.

It flourished to its uttermost pinnacle of extravagant beauty much like the fabled tower of Babel rumored to have existed during the antediluvian period.

Until the soul of her windows began to grow dim. Color was monotonous and bland ever since _it _happened. Vitality gradually reduced to being non-existent, intangible, and inevitably impossibly too difficult to attain.

Tumultuous revolutions of oppressive thoughts to convalescing. She had already lost count of this bloody onslaught.

Tired of it all.

Exasperated.

Lost.

Misdirected.

Frustrating repercussions.

Consumed with frivolity.

_"Priestess Mana! The Pharaoh requests that you increase the number of watchers at the gate as soon as possible. Priestess Isis has also reminded you to remember your daily training with the young ones." _

_After a brief pause, he added sincerely, "Please do not neglect this." _

_The envoy's beseeching was promptly followed by a kneel-a left foot forward-an explicit symbol of utter loyalty to the appointed ones of the gods. It acknowledged their sovereignty and authority, leaving no room for debate nor defiance. _

_With a hasty swipe of fingers, a euphonious ringing resonated throughout the temple court. The source being the five diamond pointers the priestess had strung into unison. _

_As soon as she turned from the altar she was met with such penitent conviction-a bow to subject and offer themselves to their superior. _

_Was it done out of true loyalty? Or was it merely a pseudo-zealous facade expressed so superfluously? _

_With a smirk flashing across her features quickly vanishing after mere seconds she gracefully pranced towards him and reciprocated his actions with a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder. _

_'Such pervasive passion Mana.'_

_"I understand. You may leave now." _

_Obediently adhering as instructed, the messenger scurried away in haste with his head bowed the entire duration. The woman was immediately enveloped with warm nostalgia at the mere thought of what had just occurred beforehand._

* * *

><p><em>It was the day before his coronation.<br>_

_The howling sound of the wind resounded again and again. _

_"We're almost there Mana!"_

_A rich voice that comforted both qualms and doubts within her. _

_Reaching out towards his hand, she gleefully hoisted herself up and immediately jumped towards him much to his surprise. _

_"Oi! We might.." _

_The young apprentice clomped him pointblank. Pressing her body close to his face, his protests were silenced. _

_"Ouji! We won't fall! Don't be such a worrywart!" Extending her hands towards the view set before them she marveled at the sight of the sunset from the highest point of Imhotep's pyramid. _

_Pointing at the multitudes of laborers and civilians in the vicinity, Mana was ecstatic. "Ouji! This is fantastic!" _

_The spiky-haired young man merely chuckled at the sight of his leaping childhood friend. Sitting calmly over the edge of the step towards the sunset, he quickly took out some bread he had bought at the marketplace earlier in the day and began nibbling on them. _

_With a frown, he examined the vastness and boundaries of his kingdom with much perception and synthetic analysis. _

_Noticing him not sharing the same sentiments, she propped herself beside him and snatched some bread off him in attempt to distract him. _

_'Of course he's going to have to take much more responsibility from now on.. He'll be... Pharaoh afterall.' _

_With a pout she sat silently beside him whilst rubbing her fingers gently on the nape of his neck in a massaging fashion. _

_Biting her lip, she mustered her courage to tell him. _

_With closed eyes she announced in a regal fashion, "Pharaoh!" _

_Twitching slightly, her friend shot her a distinctive somber glance of ambiguity. It was followed by a cheeky grin. _

_"Was the bread stale?" _

_Confused, Mana raised her brow in puzzlement. "Huh?"_

_Instinctively__ getting up from his spot he brushed his fingers gently on her face. _

_"You missed a spot there." _

_Animatedly raising her hands in utter embarrassment she protested defensively with a pout, "Well.. it's just crumbs!" _

_Their faces were mere inches in proximity. _

_A familiar feverish warm sensation dominated them both. _

_Turning away quickly, he stammered blatantly. "Ouji is fine."_

_Though she had not voiced out her opinion, it was ideally one of the best meals she had. _

_Not too simplistic without being too forward. This was what she loves best._

* * *

><p><em>Pulling off her veil and headdress relieved the pressure much to her delight. Sighing internally, she gazed upon the altar. <em>

_A blazing bright golden flame that burns unceasingly. _

_No longer a common apprentice, Mana was arrayed and anointed with glorious sanctity. The duties of overseer, protector and servant were entrusted to her conditionally-to the people, the Pharaoh and the gods respectively. _

_Consecration, Segregation, Duty, Integrity, Humility, Loyalty, Reliability, Courtesy and Service._

_Core principles that polished and refined her into what she has become today._

_Was that the case?_

_She drew in a deep breath, held it in and slowly let it all out. _

_Crackling sounds of fire diffused as soundwaves, resonating towards her eardrums in repetitive motions. Its flame will never die unless one of the priests ministering to it withholds from carrying their responsibility. What was its sole purpose? To burn eternally for the pleasure of the gods as its course was dictated by them and fate predetermined? _

_Its continuous flickering aggravated her leading to more unanswered questions. Furrowing her brows in frustration she released her imagination and let it run its course. At that precise moment, she was struck with a striking epiphany._

_Once fire is set loose into an uncontrollable rampage, catastrophe befalls. This indeed is a very true saying. The flames would follow a course so naturally unless it was under manipulative constraints. Likened to wildfire, her fate followed a path towards the unknown with an eerie intangible force pulling the strings._

_Such phenomenon brewed indescribable sadness. _

_Furthermore, destiny was not under her hands. It was always in the gods' discretion manipulating an individual's course throughout their lifetime. Akhenaden corrupted by the essence of Necrophades attempted to overthrow such systematic order but was condemned in the process of surpassing supreme hierarchy._

_Was that also an act of predestination? _

_She had witnessed the aid her Ouji had received from the gods but it was incomprehensible. _

_'Why do gods allow such things to occur? They sure had a twisted sense of humor. Human interaction are probably only of measly insignificance to them. We are probably only playthings and I am to be damned. If they were omnipotent, omniscient and omnipresent I would have been struck dead by now formulating such apostatizing notions.' _

_Letting out a bitter laugh, she put her hands over her face to hide her distress. In an attempt for self-rationalization she mildly scolded herself for such thoughts pertaining to rebellion and defiance. Did not her ancestors serve in the same way, let alone Ouji and the other priests have fulfilled their duty faithfully until the end? _

_If her Master were still here she would be severely reprimanded. _

_Averting her eyes from the flames, she directed them towards the display of tablets and friezes embedded on the walls of the temple court. It recounted the tales of prosperity and decline of Dynastic Egypt, ascertained and depicted by witnesses; collaborated with the chroniclers to ensure such tales can be passed down to future generations in honor of remembering the achievements of their ancestors and of the gods. _

_She briskly marched towards the most recent engravings and brushed her bony fingers over a figure with spiky hair. The frieze depicted him as a brave Pharaoh who had sacrificed himself in his prime for the sake of his country and people._

_With sheer determination, she was resolute. Nothing could change her mind now. Stubborn but by no less means cynical. _

_Tear ducts could no longer hold out though it persisted long enough under intense reluctance and hesitation. Dabbing her eyes with a canvass piece of cloth, she whispered ever so faintly. _

_"We are equals. You are strong. Whatever happens, wherever you are, and whoever you may become. I'll never forget." _

Ever since being appointed as the High Priestess of the Millennium Ring under Pharaoh Seth, Atem's successor, it was difficult coping with her administered duties to the point of them being too overwhelming a burden to bear. Little ones in training were sheltered under her care and guidance like her predecessor had done-it was a hereditary obligation for one who practiced the highest level of sorcery in the kingdom.

Even the Pharaoh was wise enough to appoint the strongest of magus' to wield the ring and not succumb to the evil power it harnessed.

No, was he gravely mistaken?

She was too weak to prevail against it.

It fed off her negativity but luckily enough for her Isis had managed to come and see her everyday despite her busy schedule and her covert affairs. She was her superior in terms of ministering as both sacred guardian and priestess but the latter insisted on casting aside the formalities. Both bonded quickly like blood-sisters.

_"Mana, you are no longer a child. Mahado's legacy has been passed on to you and the Pharaoh has appointed you as his successor is what I might've said." _

_Hugging her protege tightly as tears brimmed her eyes, she whispered affectionately. "You poor child, you've gone through so much.." _

_The younger woman's vacant eyes were a bottomless dark chasm. An endless abyss that only consists of vanity._

Mana had remembered the tears she shed that day. It was an unstoppable wave of emotions pouring out of her soul.

Guilt suddenly welled up within her entire being. Qualms invaded the private continents of her mind.

Of Not Being Able To Protect Atem, Her Prince.

She felt sick of herself.

Of Her Tactless Decisions.

Unless she could live the moment again without any painful regrets.

_"Ouji!" she cried out from the tree, attempting to reach the fruit, almost stumbling in the process._

_Being taller, a tanned skinned boy with tri-colored hair hearkened her call by reaching out his hands as he grabbed the fruit swiftly enough before she stumbled. _

_Sheepishly the girl hopped off the tree and buckled herself on to the boy from behind while munching on the apple in delight. _

_"Twankss OuuJee!" _

Reminiscing the past won't help her present predicament. She had hoped that the Pharaoh was understanding enough to let her leave the palace in order to find herself in the process. It was still difficult and unmanageable for her to comprehend the loss of her childhood friend and Master, alongside many casualties including of the High Priests she had form a bond with, save for Isis who was the only survivor among the previous generation who had especially mourned of her master's demise.

She wasn't as emotionally strong as her. She was able to mask her distress and segregate personal emotions with her sacred duties, why couldn't she?

Oblivious to the weakness in her protective barrier, she persisted in her sloppy forward movements despite the lack of momentum. Clutching the left side of her chest, she let out a sorrowful whimper.

It hurts so much.

People come and go in life, even so is one able to overcome the talons of death? Life still goes on until the day one leaves the present world only to anticipate a sound judgement by Anubis. Whether one's heart was pure enough to be devoured by Ammit was entirely reflected in one's life account.

Not many threads were left hanging.

Wandering aimlessly, she stared blankly towards the dunes.

Does she even have any room for hope?

_"I must do this Mana, trust me on this. It is the only way to destroy this evil once and for all!" Atem urged, his voice tired and hoarse as she was unwilling to let go of her Pharaoh._

_Mana put on a brave front even though she knew her Pharaoh's ba was already in deficiency. Knowing he had already made up his mind she knew even with persuasion he would stand firm in his beliefs and he was one who would never go back on his word._

_It was absolute, what was decided by him was unchangeable by anyone else. _

_Regardless of the level of intimacy they shared, she apprehended that all this will culminate into a futile repercussion. _

_She had no choice but to inflict much emotional pain on herself. _

_Reluctantly casting her feelings aside and thought of the greater good that his sacrifice would achieve. She brushed every conflicting emotion, down to every word or feeling that would thwart any chances of victory over that demon. _

_"Ouji! Promise me you'll return?" she stammered in a showcase of a fearless attempt. _

_Atem flashed her a warm smile despite the dire situation, "Yes I will Mana, trust me." _

_"Come back alive!" she persisted with counterfeit delusions. _

_Stop lying and face the truth Mana. _

_Eyeing his face, his handsome face was by no less tainted and blemished in her unwavering impression of him despite scars and bruises etching his face._

_Looking back, the Pharaoh rushed to her side as he hollered. _

_"Mana! Mana!" _

_His usual sharp and confident features were replaced with moroseness and much hurt. _

_Tugging her closely to his torso, he abruptly leaned in melted his lips on to hers to Mana's pleasant surprise._

_She was vindicated of a love that could not be. _

_ Immediately feeling as if she was struck by lightning, an ecstatic pulsation ignited a fiery passion within her. She was on cloud nine and returned his kiss even more passionately. Feeling the warmth of his body leaning close to hers, she vowed that they were inseparable._

_Forbidden? Isis, Hathor and the late Pharaoh Akhenamkhanen shall acknowledge such sanction. _

_Hasty? Mutual feelings are reciprocated. _

_Reckless? No, it was in fact transcendent. _

_Time was against them. _

_Trepidation melted away in silent dissipation. Even the impending threats of the shadows of death dispelled every inch of fear and anxiety in the magician's soul. _

_This intense overflowing feeling hurt for a peculiar reason unknown. Digging down her roots, somehow deep down within she knew that the probability of keeping such a promise was not high. His life was at stake. Though the kiss was fleeting, she had to hold on to that single promise he had made with her._

_Don't ever break it. _

_Don't pull out the wick of the oil lamps. _

_Reluctantly letting go, she cheered for his safety, and wished him a safe return. _

_May Ra shelter you under his radiant wings; may his light protect you forever. _

_His chivalry and fighting spirit was one of a kind whose flame cannot be quenched._

_"Run Mana! Go!" Atem beckoned as the darkness in the area continued to overshadow the land. It was merely moments before the demon god trampled the country into desolation, engulfing everything in its path with shadow._

_The scent of death was at hand. _

_She swore she saw a glitter of transparent liquid brimming her Prince's eyes as it abruptly trickled down his face before turning to face Zorc._

_"**FOOLS! Do you think you are able to defeat me! I am the shadows itself, and even the Egyptian gods failed miserably to destroy me!" the demon god bellowed. **_

_'Why can't I protect him? I'm supposed to be a guardian in training? Master Mahado.. I've failed you!' _

_"Master Seth!" she called as she frantically latched on to the Priest's robes in desperation. _

_"Please stop Atem! Before it's too late!" She pleaded, her knees collapsing in the process._

_Seth merely looked forwards into what was about to unfold and tensed his body in desperation. _

_Tears threatened to spill as it began trailing down her face "Why aren't you doing anything he's your cousin?! He's!" she stopped in her tracks as she did not want to mention that word. For now it was taboo to her ears. _

_"I promised him." Seth said firmly as he bit his lip. __"To.. not interfere." he looked on solemnly as he recalled the last words his cousin had sworn to him in secrecy. _

_"You will make a great Pharaoh, you always had it in you. Thank you for everything." Recalling the handshake and the friendly rivalry they had shared in the past, it was difficult for him to let go. However being the successor to the throne, his training to conceal his emotions in fear of blatant exploitation had already begun. _

_Mana shrieked in agony as she witnessed what had unfolded before her. _

_It seemed as if time had stopped as her Prince bravely held up his puzzle before the demon with such indescribable determination as he chanted the forbidden spell, which immediately came into effect, sealing the beast into the Ring._

_"My King! The spell worked! You've sealed the demon!" She heard the priest exclaim in glee._

_Looking up at the clouds, all hope was to be restored but that apprehensive feeling that had been eating her up had been realized as she gaped at the limp body a few meters in front of her. _

_Seth suppressed the urge of momentary celebration for it was too early for that. With an ocular flutter that revealed his dilated and weary eyes, he gaped in utter shock at his fallen liaison, friend, comrade, cousin and rival. He had almost stopped in his tracks as his knees almost gave way but as promised, he would see to the end of this._

_"Ouji!" she scrambled as quickly as possible to her Prince with Seth following her from behind. He was coughing up a huge amount of blood as his body convulsed violently on the ground. His eyes were half lidded and his breathing became more staggered and faint. _

_Enveloping him in an embrace to her bosom, she soothed him with an Egyptian lullaby, the Kheru Nefer a song the queen mother taught them long time ago before her passing. _

_"It's beautiful.." Atem croaked weakly, Seth urging him to take it easy as he tried to find traces of a pulse. _

_Mana let the tears freely fall from her eyes, "Yes.. it is.. the lyrics are beautiful isn't it?" _

_Atem managed a weak laugh but more blood trickled down his mouth. "No, your voice is.. and you're beautiful too.. Mana.." he weakly raised his arms and cupped her cheek. _

_"Don't strain yourself Ouji! We'll get you help! Isis'll be here soon and.." _

_Seth's countenance fell as he was prepared for the worst. "He's not going to make it." he said in tremors as he took up his millennium rod. _

_"What do you mean?" Mana demanded a clearcut response. _

_Chariots and voices could be heard in the background as Isis called out to them. _

_"Pharaoh!" she ran as fast as she could, holding the rest of the items in a worn out sack. _

_Mana observed she was in a worse state than usual but nothing could be compared to how Atem was feeling. _

_"I love.." His voice barely a whisper died down as he lived out his last moments, satisfied he was able to tell her how he felt the moment he breathed his last._

_"You.." _

The memory was still fresh and alive in the back of her mind. It often haunted her in the confines of her subconsciousness at night resulting in an unsatisfactory presentation of an ideal priestess. She had made careless mistakes much to the criticism of the sacred court that led people to be skeptical of the Pharaoh's discernment. Clearly all this pressure laid a burden on her heart as it clearly had taken a toll on her sleeping pattern. Isis who was very concerned often brought her herbs and prayed on her behalf to plead mercy and grace from the gods whenever she was free of her duties. There were even times when she would penitently fast and pray for the young magician.

It wasn't that much of a big deal to some members of the council since his soul was entrapped in the puzzle, perhaps in deep slumber until someone was able to solve it. Siamun was clever enough to design his tomb full of traps in case grave robbers would steal her Prince's beloved treasures.

To her, the matter was entirely different.

She even remembered offering her necklace which he had given him for her birthday as a parting gift to the after life. It was laid beside the sarcophagus, beside the golden box where the shattered pieces of the puzzle were laid to rest.

Atem had said that the necklace belonged to his mother's family which was passed down generation to generation. The astrologers and wise men of the land speculated the queen mother's lineage traced back to Hatshepsut, the legendary queen who had found vast treasures and used alchemy to infuse jewels into raw gold.

The necklace itself was golden with carved hieroglyphs engraved on the side, adorned with jewels and pearls with a huge shining emerald in the middle, replacing the eyeball in the eye of wdjat. Rumors say this was the last of Hatshepsut's treasures that had survived.

It didn't matter to her. The more she recounted the past, the more vivid his face appeared in her mind.

Trying to distill these thoughts and throwing them aside she continued wandering until she saw a brook meandering seventy palm trees and twelve springs of water. Her lips were already cracked and dried up as her wine-skin ran out of water around half an hour ago. She had forsaken her duty and loyalty to Pharaoh Seth and left the Millennium Ring in pursuit of a pretentious nomadic lifestyle.

Thank Ra she was able to find springs of living water.

Squinting her eyes in utter disbelief, she rubbed her eyes to see if it were to be true.

A mirage could be possible projecting such a luscious oasis being situated in such a place.

Middle of nowhere.

A reignited passionate flame.

Teal orbs flashed brilliantly in curious scrutiny.

She quickly approached it and the nearer she drew the clearer her answer was: Indeed it was the oasis of Elim. Had she traveled this far already? According to her knowledge of the desert area, she concluded she was already close to the Sinai peninsula.

Immersing herself in the vast spring, she bathed in the cool clear pristine waters under the desert sun, helping herself with large quantities of water equivalent to a few liters which visibly quenched her thirst.

Putting her clothes back on, she lay down by the shade of one of the trees for she was exhausted and drained hence it was necessary to rest in preparation for the continuation of her journey.

Strangely enough her head began throbbing.

In earshot, the rippling, gushing of water in the background gradually corrupted the sound waves in crescendo.

Her periphery was blurring out.

Symptoms of disorientation as a result of lethargy and lack of nutrition-this would jeopardize and cripple her chances of survival.

A hefty sound by the bushes adjacent to her caught her attention. Stupefied, she diverted her focus towards the source of the sound. Shifting her eyes towards the bushes, she could make out a silhouette of a person.

She could not remember meeting a single human in this remote paradise. Was it just a projection inclined towards deception?

Rubbing her eyes to ascertain what had transpired, she was awestruck by a sudden increase in anomaly of a strong aura, revealing a sudden revenant presence before her.

Behold, before her was a man in radiant armor of blazing gold, his face being completely hidden by a golden headdress which shone as bright as the sun, restricting Mana's vision causing her to instinctively shield her eyes with her brazened arms. He drew his sword elegantly as Mana noted his incredible skills in swordsmanship. Waving and flashing the mithril chunk of metal before the young woman, he gazed onto her eyes with intense instinct to execute justice. Stretching out his free hand, he kindly extended it towards her in hopes of her to understand.

To Realize it. Accept it. Acknowledge this hand and take it.

A familiar rapport usurped her senses as she felt strong impulses radiating from the man. She speculated his hand was surprisingly small and height wise he was on par with hers.

_Thump. Thump. _

A euphoric sensation pulsated through pumped adrenaline.

_Even if her Ouji sported a calm and confident demeanor at times, she was content. _

Filled with apprehension she was skeptical of taking up his offer. The crimson orbs visible through the helmet he bore reflected sympathy, compassion and tenderness she could not even fathom.

_'I am so happy that Ouji could reveal that side of him to me. Many misunderstand him to be apathetic and stoic but they forget that even if he is a king, he's still a human who is multifaceted and vulnerable too!' _

Why am I recounting such things?

Hesitantly, she reached out her hands and took up his offer.

She was somehow comfortable with his hand. A feeling of hurt and contentment was poured into the emptiness of her heart. Unmistakably this person has undergone something similar to death.

Mana was filled with such conviction, despite the lack of evidence. Gut feeling and instinct alone would suffice.

Hand in hand, both enjoyed each other's company under the afternoon sun.

The young woman was retelling the stories of her past though she only mentioned the exquisite fun times she had. However during the whole duration, contrasting Mana's bubbly dialogues, the knight in shining armor did not utter a word nor sound.

He only responded to Mana with nods and hand gestures.

Curiosity fuelled her as she attempted to persuade him to take off his helmet.

"Why can't you let me see your face?"

Distraught and sadness reflected itself on those crimson orbs.

Silence.

"If I did, you won't ever come back." he said so faintly and quietly as much as possible.

Familiar flames of passion rekindled itself in the girl as she was too stunned to speak. Save for the crestfallen tone of voice, it was a deep rich baritone and she should've noticed his eyes in the first place!

"Ouji?!" she jumped from the spot happily as she flung herself towards the knight and buckled herself on to him.

"If you see my face.. you will not be able to return.." he said solemnly though he was reluctant to let go of his lover.

Mana was defiant. "I don't care.. As long as you're here. I'm in Paradise!" she smiled.

Atem solemnly traced his gloved hands over her cheek. "You still have a chance to live, while I've given my life for the sake of my people you can still continue in Mahado's legacy!" he persisted, trying to persuade her otherwise.

The sun was about to set, him being glad that if she did not see his whole face at that moment.

Mana fumed in response. "Ouji! Aren't you hot wearing so much clothing in the desert! Get a hold of yourself!" She reached towards his helmet and yanked it upwards but alas her eyes were met with a shocked and terrified expression.

"No! What have you done!" Atem groaned wistfully, whilst raising his arms to his face to shield himself from Mana's intense gaze.

Mana jerked his arms aside with a huff. "I've made my decision and I'm not going back from it. You won't stop me this time, remember when I tried to stop you before?" she said smugly. Promptly followed by lacing her fingers on the nape of his neck in sensual provocation while she gently caressed his face with her other hand.

Pressing his soft lips gently on her cheek, Atem let out a weak laugh.

"Even death can't stop you from reaching me."

After purring his parting words ambivalently, he paused in his tracks halting the sequence of Mana's delusive inceptions.

Realizing she was in the middle of a sandstorm, she could feel her body was already to the point of full immersion being almost buried within the sand. Her limbs being completely buried rendering her immobile, all that was exposed to sandy polluted air was the contours of her face. Dust and sand particles continued to invade her nostrils and mouth, making her breathing forced and difficult. Acknowledging her survival rate being low in such a state of being that she was, she relented and relaxed herself as she allowed the spirits of the wilderness to consume her body.

'My Oasis.'

Being satisfied, without any murmur or complaint she allowed the sand to stratify layer upon layer. She was helpless anyway since she had used up most of her Ba and manna for putting up the barrier, it was inadequate and insufficient fuel in summoning Dark Magician Girl to support her by dispelling all this unwanted weight.

As the severity of the storm ensued, all was left was a heap of sand that blew itself in the direction of the four winds. Not a trace of a living person was to be found, and if there was they were all buried in the sands of time, its mysteries ready to be unraveled a few thousand years in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

**-There's lots of imagery and subtle implications in this oneshot. Hathor is the Egyptian goddess of love hence she sought for her approval and hoped she would be forgiven by the gods and his father being with Atem.**

**-Hatshepsut was an actual Egyptian queen but adjustments to her history were made.**

* * *

><p><strong>The setting is when Mana was appointed High Priestess of the Millennium Ring for Pharaoh Seto in the manga adaptation of Yugioh. This is depicted mainly in Mana's perspective. It outlines her downfall of being unable to cope with the loss of Atem and Mahado, with herself ending up in depression causing her to leave the palace and start a journey to find herself. However, her depressive feelings resurface as she begins to recall things of the past and hallucinate in the wilderness. <strong>

**Hope it wasn't cheesy. **

**Please review. **


End file.
